


Consolation Snippet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Consolation Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Consolation Snippet by Jadzia

Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Please ask me...  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. I dream.  
Feedback: I'll beg. I'll grovel. (But then it has to be *good*) *G*   
Homepage: http://members.theglobe.com/ratboyx/  
Author's Note: My poor baby had a computer-breakdown...so this is for you, Blue *kiss!*  
Thanks to Aries for beta *big hug*

* * *

*******************  
Consolation Snippet  
by Jadzia  
*******************

"Fuck!" Fox slammed his keyboard on the table.

Walter looked at him, startled. He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to his swearing lover.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, standing behind him.

Mulder raked his hands through his hair. "It won't work. This damned thing just won't work!" he acclaimed, exasperated.

"What did you do?" Gentle hands began kneading the knots in his neck and shoulders.

"Nothing! I just updated my mail program, and now I've got ScanDisc running for half an hour already, and it keeps telling me my harddrive is right on the way to Valhalla!"

"So you need a new harddrive."

"Yeah." Fox sighed. "But where should I get one? It's Friday evening, I'll have to wait 'til Monday."

"And that's so bad?" Walter asked softly, still stroking Mulder's shoulders.

Fox turned to face him. "*Yes.* I'm not sure if it still sends my mail correctly. If not, my friends won't get any, and with all the lists I'm on, my mailbox will *overflow* until Monday, and, most of all, I just *want* to have my mail, *now*!"

Walter had to bite back a chuckle, but he really didn't like the image of spending the weekend with a sulking lover. Beautiful as he was, chewing this gorgeous lower lip.

"Fox, stop it." he said with his best growl.

"What?" Mulder asked annoyed, hacking onto the keyboard vigorously.

"Stop whining. You've written these mail to your friends?"

"Yes, but I don't know -"

"- if they received them, and you won't until you got your new harddrive. So shut the computer down, dinner's ready."

"There's no way I can eat now. Dammit, I'm going to build a *toaster* out of this thing! I just know I have an instruction here somewhere..."How to build a damn good toaster.", I *know* it..."

Walter realized that talking would do him no good, so he simply pushed the power button. "Fox. Kitchen. Now."

Mulder looked at him, his eyes blazing with anger. He knew better than arguing as he saw Skinner's stern glance, so he just stood up, shoved him away and went into the kitchen.

Walter exhaled slowly and rolled his eyes before he followed his angry lover.

They ate in silence.

"Walter?" Fox asked in a controlled voice after he had finished his meal.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind cleaning up alone? I'd like to go for a run."

"Yeah, no problem." Walter said, smiling encouragingly. He knew that Fox was probably already sorry and just needed some time on his own to calm down again.

"Thanks," Mulder murmured.

Walter started taking the dishes to the sink until he heard the door close. Then he headed for the phone.

*******************  
One hour later.  
*******************

"Walter?"

"Yes?"

Fox sat down on the edge of the couch. "You still angry?"

Skinner looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. "I wasn't angry. You were."

"I'm sorry." Mulder said softly.

"It's okay," Skinner told him, smiling.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Mulder started, as Walter interrupted him.

"Don't."

Fox looked at him questioningly, "But I'm really sweaty."

"I know. Come here." Skinner whispered huskily, taking Fox's hand and pulling him down onto his lap. "I love you all sweaty." he murmured into Mulder's ear, licking the spot right beneath it that always drove Fox wild.

No exception today.

He wriggled in Skinner's lap until their erections brushed against each other's, both of them feeling that two layers of clothes were far too much between them.

"Bed." Walter growled as Mulder broke the kiss to gasp for air.

Fox resisted Skinner's try to lift him off his lap and captured his lips in another breathtaking kiss.

"Why can't we stay here?" he lamented as Walter shoved him to his feet.

Skinner stood and grinned at him. "I don't think the couch is sturdy enough."

Fox grinned back, already heading for the bedroom. "Ooooh, then..."

Walter followed him, silently admiring Mulder's catlike moves.

God, he wanted him.

He sighed.

Fox turned to him and asked concerned, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, if I get you naked on this bed within the next ten seconds."

"No problem, sir." Mulder mock - saluted, before he started to take off his clothes.

"Let me." Walter said softly, pushing Mulder's hands away. He pushed the shirt over Fox's head and couldn't resist fastening his lips on his neck, desperately wanting to taste the little drops of sweat glistening there.

Fox moaned as he felt Walter's teeth biting him gently, tilting his head to give him easier access. He noticed Walter smiling against his throat before he started to nibble and lick his way to his right nipple.

The pudding that had replaced Mulder's brain as soon as Walter had first touched him tried to tell him something, but he couldn't bring himself to listen.

Especially with Skinner flicking his tongue over his nipple.

Somehow Walter managed to ease Fox out of his pants and boxers without his lips leaving Mulder's skin.

The pudding was shouting again.

Shut up.

Who needs a brain with a naked Walter Skinner, when -

Right.

Naked.

Thanks, pudding.

He needed to get Walter *naked*.

"Walt," he moaned, tugging at his shirt helplessly.

What do you expect from a man without a brain, huh?

Skinner looked at him and understood.

Praise God for a man who can read your thoughts.

"You're so hot." Walter breathed and kissed him hard before climbing off the bed.

Fox moaned in protest at the lost of touch, watching hungrily as Skinner discarded his clothes.

Mulder whimpered.

Wanted him back.

Above him.

Now.

And again, Walter knew.

Grinned at him.

Infuriatingly sexy.

The first contact of their naked bodies was electrifying. Both of them groaned at the intensity as Skinner lowered himself onto the younger man.

"God, Fox." Walter moaned quietly, sliding along Mulder's sweat - slick body.

Mulder sucked in a ragged breath. "Please, Walter, do it...*now*, need you, 'm so close...*please*?"

"Yeah," Skinner said, his voice shaking with arousal. He kissed him softly. "Need you too, baby."

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he prepared Mulder quickly although he knew Fox was probably ready for him.

Better make sure.

Fox wriggled under him, trying to take his fingers in more deeply. He was making these tiny little whimpers again which somehow managed to go directly to his cock, and Walter knew he had to hurry if he wanted to come inside him.

He stroked Mulder's inner thigh with his one hand while he prepared himself with the other. Fox arched into his hand, begging for more contact.

Beautiful.

Squirming.

Begging.

*Now*.

He kissed Fox softly on his trembling lips and eased himself into his lover.

Hot.

So hot.

He knew he wouldn't, he couldn't last long, and how *should* he, with this man beneath him?

Fox opened his eyes, almost blue now, and Walter saw he was just as close, and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer; didn't want to anyway.

Wanted to feel that overwhelming feeling of release, of ecstasy, of freedom; wanted Fox to be right there with him.

"Let go." he whispered into Fox's ear, pounding into him mercilessly.

"*Now.*" with this certain growl that ensured Fox's immediate surrender and even before Mulder's yell left his lips Walter felt his muscles tighten, taking him straight into blissful oblivion.

A few minutes later, Mulder asked sleepily, "Am I allowed to shower now?"

Skinner snorted. "Yeah, but make it quick. Your visitor will be here in twenty minutes."

"Huh?"

"Frohike. With your new harddrive."

Mulder sat up and stared down at him. "You...why?"

Walter sighed. "Because I couldn't stand an entire weekend with you sulking."

Fox traced Walter's lips with one finger before bending down and kissing him softly. "I love you, too." he said quietly, smiling.

"You better." Skinner replied gruffly, pulled him down and held him tight.

**************  
THE END  
**************  
by Jadzia, Feb/Mar 1999 

~~~~~~~~~~  
**Benny, kann es sein, daß Du als Kind viel allein warst?**  
~~~~~~~~~~  
***I'm too old for this.***  
~~~~~~~~~~  
***I was drugged!***  
~~~~~~~~~~   
*A good interrogator doesn't allow his subject to die - you lose the advantage!*  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't you think we should have a secret password or something?" ....   
"Why don't you say 'who is it?' and I'll say 'Ellison'. And then you open the door."  
~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
